Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of mobile communication devices, including mobile phones, smart phone and/or global positioning devices (GPSs). Low noise amplifiers (LNAs) can be used to amplify weak signals captured by the antenna of such devices. An LNA is normally placed at the front-end of a radio or GPS receiver circuit.